Jenna Sommers
Jenna Sommers era la tía de Elena y Jeremy, que se convirtió en su tutora legal después de que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Ella es conocida por se la "hermana pequeña" de Miranda, la madre de Elena, y no por ser una adulta responsable, pero a lo largo de la historia se ve como puede llegar a progresar con sus sobrinos y ayudarlos en todas las oportunidades posibles y que estén a su alcance. A través de The Vampire Diaries Temporada Uno En "Pilot", Jenna fue presentada como la tutora legal de Elena y Jeremy a pesar de su corta edad. A lo largo del capitulo Jenna se demuestra un poco torpe para interactuar con sus sobrinos y despistada a la hora de darse cuenta sobre las distintas problemáticas que los envolvían tas pasar las horas. En "The night of the comet", Jenna estaba teniendo problemas para hacer frente a su nuevo papel como una figura de autoridad a su sobrina y sobrino. Ella se da cuenta de que Jeremy tiene un problema y necesita cambiar sus tácticas de crianza tras una reunión con el profesor de Gimnasia e Historia, Tanner. Luego para entrar en confianza con Jeremy le dijo que cuando era más joven solía consumir drogas también, pero también tenía otras responsabilidades y tenía que cambiar su vida. En "Family Ties" , Jenna se encontró con su antiguo amor, Logan Fell durante la fiesta de los fundadores, pero no le prestó mucha atención, puesto que la molestaba. Por último,decide aceptar una petición de cena con él gracias a que Elena la convence de hacerlo. En "You're undead to me", al principio, ella habla con Elena acerca de su relación con Stefan. Luego va a una cita con Logan, en la cual se reveló que cuando era más joven, salió con él, pero dejó Mystic Falls después de que él la engañase con una chica llamada Mónica. Al final se ve a Jenna diciéndole que no había cambiado su actitud en lo absoluto. En "162 candles" , se puede ver que Jenna junto a Elena, Jeremy, Stefan y Matt saliendo de la policía tras testificar sobre la desaparición repentina de Vicki Donovan. Al regresar a su hogar, ella y Elena se cuestionan sobre el repentino comportamiento de Jeremy sobre sus obligaciones. En "History Repeating" Logan Fell regresa de la muerte tocando el timbre de la casa de Jenna, intentando utilizar la compulsión en ella para que lo invitara a pasar, pero puesto que Jenna tenía verbena en su organismo no siguió sus ordenes y le cerró la puerta en la cara. En esta capitulo también conoce a Alaric Saltzman. En "Unpleasantville", Jenna cumplie con Alaric en la fiesta de los años 50 la del instituto, participando como tutora de Jeremy y Elena utilizando la fiesta como excusa para tener una cita. Al finalizar y de camino a casa de Jenna, Alaric le dice que su ex-esposa se llamaba Isobel, el mismo nombre que tenía la madre biológica de Elena, esto la tomó por sorpresa pero no le impidió pedirle una cita real al profesor de historia. En "Children of the Damned", Jenna se enfrentó a Elena por no decirle que había sido adoptada. En "A few good man" Jenna comienza a tener una relación amorosa con Alaric, en el mismo cap tienen su primer beso. También se la ve ayudando a Elena a buscar a su madre biológica, luego de su enfrentamiento. Colocando en Bing la información que tenía sobre Isobel logró averiguar que utilizaba el apellido Peterson, que vivía cerca de Mystic Falls y que tenía una mejor amiga llamada Trudie Peterson, quien probablemente le había otorgado su apellido. Isobel y Trude se habían vuelto amigas desde 1993, fecha por la cual también consiguió una dirección e donde contactarla (Grove Hill, Virginia) junto a una fotografía de ambas cuando eran pequeñas animadoras de su instituto. En "Under control", John Gilbert regresa a la casa de los Gilbert, lo cual les resulta muy incómodo a los miembros de la familia, por lo cual Jenna se demuestra ante él con un carácter prepotente, pero él hace caso omiso puesto que dice que tiene derecho a estar allí por su hermano Grayson. En "Miss Mystic Falls", durante la Gala del Día del Fundador, Jenna asistió al evento con Alaric y se sorprendió al ver bailar a Elena con Damon en vez de hacerlo con Stefan. En "Founder's Day" atrapó a quién creía que era Elena besando a Damon en la puerta de su casa, siendo que en realidad era Katherine de quien se trataba. Jenna le dice a Katherine que era mejor que entrara a la casa puesto que ya era demasiado tarde, haciendo que Katherine obtenga el ingreso pleno al hogar. Cuando cerró la puerta le preguntó que "que era lo que estaba haciendo" al besar a Damon, pero Katherine le respondió con un "ahora no Jenna" y se marchó a la cocina perdiéndola de vista. Segunda Temporada: En "Returns", Katherine interactúa con Jenna acerca de un juego de palabras el cual, luego, Jenna pregunta a Elena (puesto que no sabía que había hablado con Katherine en vez de ella) pero Elena no estaba enterada de nada al respecto. Seguidamente Jenna fue con Elena y Jeremy a la mansion Lockwood para rendir homenaje a Richard Lockwood por su muerte. En "Memory Lane", Jenna organizada una barbacoa a la cual Damon, Elena, Alaric y Mason asistieron. En'' "Plan B"'' , se ha revelado que Katherine utiliza Jenna para espiar a Elena. También la obligó a apuñalarse a sí misma, ya que Stefan y Elena no le hicieron caso al romper su relación, pero por suerte, la apuñalada no fue grave. En "Masquerade" Jenna es trasladada a su casa nuevamente por Matt, Jeremy y Elena. Jenna dice que se avergüenza de haberse tropezado y clavado el cuchillo en el estómago, siendo que verdaderamente Katherine la habia obligado a hacerlo, ella no recordaba nada. A causa de lo acontecido Elena y Stefan se mantienen distanciados puesto que así iban a ir mejor las cosas, preguntándole luego a Jenna sobre Jeremy, ya que no lo veía en la casa. Ella le responde que había ido a la fiesta de mansión Lockwood. Sorprendida por lo escuchado, puesto que a Jeremy no le gustaban las fiestas, finge alegría por él y le dice a su tía que irá a por un par de servilletas, pero lo que realmente fue a hacer era indagar sobre el asunto a Alaric. En "The sacrifice", Elena escucha ruidos en la casa, y cuando va a investigar se tropieza con Jenna y Alaric en el pasillo. Jenna estaba con una camisa de Alaric y él sólo en calzoncillos. Dejando clara la situación que estaba pasando anteriormente entre ellos. En "By the light of the moon", en la casa Gilbert, Elena encuentra Jenna llevando cajas del armario por las escaleras. Ella cierra la puerta y Elena se sorprende al ver de pie a Elijah allí dentro. Jenna le dice que él está haciendo la investigación sobre la historia de Mystic Falls y se ofrece a ayudar a llevar las cajas a su coche. Elijah dice que él puede recogerlos más tarde agradeciéndole a Jenna por la hospitalidad. En "Daddy Issues", Jenna descubre recientemente que John Gilbert es el padre biológico de Elena. Luego de ver a Damon hablar con Alaric, Jenna, John y Elena. Finalmente Jenna intenta establecer relaciones entre Damon y su amiga Andie Star. En "Crying wolf", John pone un poco de sospecha sobre Alaric, después de que él le dijo Jenna acerca de la muerte de Isobel. En "The dinner party", Jenna pasa tiempo con Elijah y con Alaric haciendo un recorrido por el bosque, en donde Alaric se pone celoso del vampiro original. Luego John le pregunta a Jenna si Alaric está siendo honesto con ella, lo que les lleva a romper por la discusión. En "The house guest", Alaric le dice a Elena que Jenna ha comenzado a hacerle preguntas acerca de Isobel . Él revela que él no puede mentirle mientras esté con ella. Elena admite que cada vez es más peligroso para Jenna no saber lo que está pasando, pero explica que ella quería dejarlo estar puesto que ahora Klaus estaba rondando. Alaric se compromete a respetar la decisión de Elena acerca de si o no decirle a Jenna. Más tarde, Elena, Caroline y Bonnie comenzaron la noche de chicas cuando Jenna aparece. Ella está de acuerdo para pasar el rato con ellas ya que todavía está molesta con Alaric. Caroline sugiere que Alarico podría tener una buena razón para mantener algo secreto entre ellos. Ella revela que hay una banda en vivo en el Mystic Grill y deciden ir. Más tarde, Jenna, Elena, Bonnie y Caroline llegan en el Mystic Grill. Jenna va a tomar un trago y Alaric se une a ella, admitiendo que le desepcionaba que ella lo odiase por aquello. Jenna insiste en que ella puede manejar cualquier cosa, dando el ejemplo de que el año pasado era una estudiante de pos-grado y ahora es una tutora legal. Cuando todo termina, Alaric camina a casa Jenna y le dice que Isobel está muerta, aunque hay algunas cosas sobre su muerte que él no puede revelar. Añade que Jenna le gustaba. El episodio termina con Jenna y Elena comiendo un helado en la cocina. Alguien toca el timbre y Jenna va a contestar, Elena es curiosa, por lo que la sigue y cuando llegan allí, escuchan a alguien decir: "Hola, usted debe de ser Jenna. Soy la madre de Elena." En "Know thy enemy" , Isobel, dijo que es bueno ver a Elena después de tanto tiempo y le pide una vez más a Jenna que la dejara entrar, pero Elena le dijo que no y cerró la puerta. Jenna fue devastada por descubrir que Elena sabía que Isobel está viva todo este tiempo, terminando por llorar desconsoladamente. Más tarde, Alaric fue a verla (Stefan y Damon le hablaron sobre la aparición de Isobel), pero poco después salió de la casa de Jenna. Entonces John le dijo a Alaric que "si él hubiera sido honesto con ella, nada de esto habría sucedido". Antes de irse, Alaric le dio un puñetazo. En "Klaus" Jenna regresa a su casa, pero por desgracia Klaus la intercepta mientras está dentro del cuerpo de Alaric, diciendole "¿usted cree en los vampiros? Jenna" afirmandole que estaba obsecionado con aquellas criaturas, y cuando la estaba por atacar, Stefan aparece pidiéndole que escapara mientras él lo entretenía. Esto hace que Jenna se entere sobre la existencia de los vampiros, y Elena trata de explicarle brevemente todo lo que fue aconteciendo estos últimos dos años en su vida. En "The last day", Jenna perdona a Alaric por haberle mentido. Sin saber que Klaus había dejado el cuerpo de Alaric, ella tomó una ballesta de él amenazándolo cuando llegó a la casa de huéspedes, hasta que se demostró que era él mismo. En "The sun also rises", Greta le da de beber parte de su sangre para terminar su transformación. Esto marcaba el inicio del ritual que Klaus estaba llevando a cavo. Jenna y Elena (quienes estaban ambas atrapadas en círculos de fuego) mantienen una conversación en la cual Jenna revela que había decidido por primera vez no tomar la custodia de Jeremy, ni la de ella, pero que cambió de idea en el último minuto. Elena dice que nunca lo habrían podido hacer sin si ayuda. Cuando Klaus se prepara para matarla, Jenna le dice a Elena que se quedara tranquila, que ella sabía lo que le esperaba y lo que tenía que hacer, y velozmente aprovecha su condición de vampirismo para atacar a Greta mordiéndola en el cuello para intentar asesinarla y parar el ritual, pero Klaus interviene asesinándola con una daga en el corazón. Al final del episodio hay un servicio conmemorativo celebrado por ella y por John Gilbert en el que Elena y Jeremy lloran su muerte. Allí, Elena también tiene la oportunidad de visitar la tumba de sus padres. Tercera Temporada: En "Ghost world", Anna dice que ella piensa que algunos seres sobrenaturales encontraban la paz después de su muerte y que no iban a "El Otro Lado". Y puesto que Jenna no ha aparecido como un fantasma, lo más probable es que ella había encontrado la paz. En "The ties that bind", Elena captura a Alaric besando a Meredith quien cayó en su casa. Alaric comienza a preocuparse por lo que Elena pensaría de él después de verlo hacer aquello puesto que anteriormente estaba con su tía y ahora estaba viviendo en su casa, pero Elena le dice que está bien para él si pasa de Jenna. En "Do not go gentle", Esther le dice a Elena que Jenna no está donde ella estaba, y que Jenna no conoce los tormentos en el otro lado. Incluso cuando se volvió vampiresa, ella continuaba siendo pura por lo que era evidente que Jenna encontrase la paz una vez estuviese muerta. En "The departed", aparece un flashback donde muestran a Jenna visitar a su hermana y cuñado y la noche en que murieron. Es allí cuando Elena se despierta y más tarde, mientras ella y su hermana están preparando la cena, Elena llama a la casa y les pide a sus padres que vayan a buscarla. Jenna había atendido la llamada pero le pasó el teléfono a Miranda para que ellos se hagan cargo del pequeño viaje fue en ese momento en el cual los vio a ambos por última vez con vida. Temporada Cuatro En "Memorial" ''Jenna es mencionada por Elena y Jeremy cuando hacen la conmemoración a las personas y amigos fallecidos. En "''O come, all ye faithful" E''lena menciona a Jenna diciendo que recordaba cuando ella utilizaba el muérdago como excusa para besar a Logan Fell. En "''Stand by me" es mencionada nuevamente por Elena cuando estaba a punto de incendiar la casa Gilbert, porque estaba llena de recuerdos de la gente que amaba y que murió. Al final ella realmente prende la casa en llamas, destruyendo con ella todos los recuerdos. Temporada Cinco En "500 years of solitude", Jenna aparece frente a Katherine mientras ella estaba alucinando. Preguntándole a Katherine si recordaba el momento en el que la había impulsado a apuñalarse a sí misma. Entonces Jenna apuñaló a Katherine en el estómago. (todo siendo una ilusión de Damon) Relaciones Logan Fell: thumb|Logan|155x155pxJenna tenía una relación con Logan en el pasado, antes de salir de Mystic Falls. Él es también la razón por qué se fue porque él la engañó con una chica llamada Mónica. Él utilizó los viejos sentimientos de Jenna para él para llegar a la brújula Gilbert y después se convierte en un vampiro, ella piensa que él la dejó porque ella me mandaron un e-mail de él saliendo de la ciudad. Trató de entrar en el poco después de que él es un vampiro, pero ella le dijo que no cortando toda relación existente. Alaric Saltzman: thumb|Alaric|143x143pxLuego de la ruptura con Logan, ella comienza a conocer al profesor de historia de Jeremy, Alaric Quien fue presentado ante Jenna por su propio sobrino en el Mystic Grill. Ambos comparten experiencias y comienzan a conocerse, en el transcurso Jenna descubre que la ex mujer de Alaric podría ser la madre biológica de Elena pero de igual manera se aventura en una relación con el cazador de vampiros. En medio Isobel hace acto de presencia y, mas las influencias de John sobre su relación y las mentiras, hace que Jenna dude de Alaric y se terminen separando por un tiempo. Pero luego de entender que los vampiros al final si existían, Jenna perdona a su querido profesor. Finalmente cuando parecía entender todo lo que estuvo pasando durante todos estos años, ella es secuestrada por Klaus siendo despojada de su vida, de su humanismo y por ende, de Alaric muriendo al final. John Gilbert: En "Under control", John declaró que él y Jenna se habian acostado en una oportunidad. Sin embargo, Jenna nunca está conforme con su presencia, no se sabe bien porqué lo detesta, siendo que él se demostró en gran parte de la serie con amabilidad. Salvo en aquellos momentos en los cuales implantó la duda en Jenna sobre la vida de Alaric y su ex Isobel. Se estima que seguramente lo hizo por celos. Poderes y habilidades Algunos de estos poderes son más potentes cuando el vampiro se hace mayor y se alimenta de sangre humana. * Súper Fuerza - Los vampiros son mucho más fuertes que los seres humanos y se fortalecen con el tiempo. Incluso los nuevos vampiros que todavía están en transición se puede tirar a un ser humano completamente desarrollado a través de una habitación con una gran velocidad y fuerza. Su fuerza es también más poderoso que los hombres lobo que no están en forma de lobo. * Super Speed - Los vampiros pueden acelerar sus movimientos para cubrir distancias cortas en un instante, más rápido que el ojo humano puede ver. Cuando se ejecuta a través de distancias largas, que aparecen como manchas de movimiento vibratorio. * CONTROL EMOCIONAL - La habilidad sobrenatural de controlar y manipular las emociones de uno mismo. * Sentidos agudizados - Ellos pueden oír conversaciones en voz baja, incluso aquellos en los lejanos edificios, sangre oler y ver en la oscuridad total. * Compulsión Mente - Los vampiros tienen la habilidad de controlar las mentes, la peste sueños de la gente, y modificar / borrar los recuerdos humanos. * La inmortalidad - Un vampiro se detiene el envejecimiento, una vez convertido. Después de su transformación, los vampiros de entonces se vuelven inmunes a todas las enfermedades convencionales, las enfermedades, virus y la infección. La única enfermedad conocida o infección que puede matar a un vampiro es una mordedura de hombre lobo . * Curación Factor - Los vampiros pueden chasquear los huesos de los dedos en su lugar después de haber sido roto y se han visto recuperarse por completo de disparos, heridas de arma blanca, y el empalamiento del torso. Debilidades * Verbena -''' Cuando se ingiere, la verbena hace un vampiro se vea gravemente débil y febril. Además, si la piel de un vampiro se expone a la verbena, que puede resultar en la quema de ellos. * '''Madera - Si un vampiro es herido por la madera que hará que el vampiro se vea gravemente débil y si un vampiro tiene una estaca de madera a través de su corazón que puede provocar la muerte. * El fuego o la luz del sol -''' Cualquier exposición al fuego o la luz del sol puede provocar la muerte a un vampiro. * '''La extracción del corazón - El acto de quitar el corazón de un vampiro puede provocar la muerte. * Mordedura de hombre lobo - La mordedura de un hombre lobo es extremadamente letal para los vampiros normales. * Magia -''' Las brujas son capaces de dar aneurismas sobrenaturales que hacen que los vasos sanguíneos de los vampiros a punto de estallar. * '''Decapitación - El acto de desmembramiento o quitar de la cabeza de un vampiro puede provocar la muerte. * Invitación a un hogar - Los vampiros no pueden entrar en una casa sin ser invitado a entrar Si están en la casa sin ser invitado en ellos se desorientan. Trivia *Jenna se basa en la novela de caracteres tía Judith . *"Sommers" es un homenaje a Buffy Summers , el personaje titular de Buffy the Vampire Slayer . De acuerdo con Julie Plec en una carta, "Fue cambiado para proteger a los inocentes." *En los libros, Judith no aprueba la relación de Elena y Stefan, ella quiere que Elena esté con Damon. En la serie, Jenna está de acuerdo con la relación de Elena y Stefan y se preocupa por su sobrina cuando está con Damon. Ella también parece mayor en los libros y está comprometida con un hombre llamado Robert. *Cuando asistió a la Escuela Mystic Falls High, fue con sus compañeros de clase Logan Fell , John Gilbert yMason Lockwood . Fuera de este grupo que parecía ser sólo amigos con Mason. Fuera de este grupo de John y Jenna son los últimos en morir, cada uno por una causa sobrenatural. *Sara Canning, la actriz encargada de darle vida al personaje, es en realidad sólo unos pocos meses mayor que Steven R. McQueen (Jeremy Gilbert) y Nina Dobrev (Elena Gilbert). *Ella es el tercer personaje principal de convertirse en un vampiro después de Vicki Donovan y Caroline Forbes . Irónicamente fue la última en saber sobre los vampiros antes de convertirse en uno. *Jenna mostró más autocontrol que Vicki y Caroline después de haber sido convertidos en vampiros. *Jenna mostró una gran fuerza y determinación en su momento final tratando de salvar a Elena. *Ella es el segundo personaje principal en morir después de Vicki. *Jenna sólo vivió unos pocos minutos como un vampiro, la menor cantidad de tiempo de cualquier vampiro en la serie. Fue engendrada y destruída el mismo día por el vampiro que la creó (Niklaus). *Ella apareció en 30 episodios, como más humanos que cualquier otro vampiro . *Ella se utiliza como el segundo "ingrediente" en el ritual de Klaus, la mata por apostar a completar su función. *Jenna, junto con John, murió tratando de salvar a Elena en el episodio The Sun Also Rises . *Jenna y Juan eran los únicos guardianes de Elena y Jeremy, ahora se han convertido en huérfanos. *El funeral de Jenna y John se escondía de la gente de Mystic Falls, con el fin de no colocar lápidas para evitar problemas futuros. *Vicki Donovan y Tyler Lockwood son los únicos personajes principales que nunca interactuaron y se reunió Jenna. *Jenna y Tyler son los únicos personajes principales, que nunca ha mordido por un vampiro hasta el momento. *Jenna Sommers y Flemming Isobel eran amantes de Alaric Saltzman y ambos fueron destruidos por Niklaus. Apariciones: Primera Temporada *''Piloto'' *''La noche del cometa'' *''Enredos de familia'' *''Tú eres para mí no-muertos'' *''162 velas'' *''La historia se repite'' *''El punto de inflexión'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes The Neighborhood'' *''Bajo Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Día del Fundador'' Segunda Temporada: *''El regreso'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Mundo de los recuerdos'' *''Plan B'' *''Mascarada'' *''El Sacrificio'' *''Por la luz de la Luna'' *''Daddy Cuestiones'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''La casa de huéspedes'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''Klaus'' *''El último día'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Ex-Humanos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Línea de sangre de Niklaus Mikaelson